


Paint This City Red & Yellow.

by orphan_account



Series: Chlonette Week (ML Ship Fleet) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: <--- PLEASE DON'T TAKE THAT LIGHTLY, Badass Babes, Badass Chloé Bourgeois, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chlonette Week, Day 2, F/F, I'm really late fjdkls, There's a few long fight scenes and mentions of blood, UH CHARACTER DEATH WARNING, chlonette, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The cheerleader.The outsider.She shouldn't feel anything for her, but Chloe does, and she does everything she can to get Marinette's attention._____________________________________________-High School AU where Marinette and Chloe like each other, but they have a lot of things to work through before they can admit their feelings for each other. They begin to understand where the other is coming from and bring out the best in each other. Enemies to Friends to Lovers 4k+





	Paint This City Red & Yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated!!

* * *

She was a cheerleader. A lone, biker girl shouldn’t have caught Chloe’s attention. Chloe was the top of the chain. She was head cheerleader, had stunning looks and she was extremely popular.

She had it all. She should have been content with her boyfriend, Jackson, the most popular guy on the football team, but she didn’t find any joy in staying with him or hanging out with all the other girls from cheer.

Chloe was happy at first, to have all eyes and ears on her, but then Marinette Dupain-Cheng came along.

Marinette _ fucking _Dupain-Cheng.

She had almost run Chloe over with her bike on their first day of Senior Year and Chloe had yelled at her in the high school parking lot, but Marinette didn’t care. Marinette was a transfer student from another high school and Chloe was fuming that a nobody would treat her like that.

Marinette asked her _ once _if she was okay and when Chloe proceeded to continue to scream at her, to apologize, Marinette had driven off instead.

Chloe couldn’t understand why because Marinette had deserved it and Chloe had gone out of her way to make Marinette’s first week at school miserable.

Marinette hadn’t paid much attention and had dodged every single attempt Chloe had made and it only vexed Chloe more and drove her harder to make Marinette’s life impossible.

But paying so much attention to her seemed to have the opposite side effect on her and Chloe found herself falling for her. 

Marinette sometimes returned the pranks (like drawing over her uniform, leaving notes that would lead her to something she had taken from her, etc.) and Chloe was furious because Marinette would sometimes best her at it.

Marinette was alluring and while she didn’t have many (if at all) friends, she had her bike which she seemed to love very much.

And then it hit Chloe.

If she got rid of Marinette’s motorcycle, Marinette would finally say sorry for almost running her over on the first day of school and admit that Chloe had bested her. She’d have to accept that Chloe was the Queen Bee of the school.

* * *

“Who the _ fuck _took my bike?” Marinette’s voice rang out throughout the school yard during lunch and all at once, the voices ceased and everything became tense.

Chloe took a sip of her smoothie and raised an eyebrow.

“I know who did it, but let’s see if you have the courage to come forward, you coward. You went too far this time.” Marinette’s voice was trembling as she continued, “My grandma passed that bike onto me. She passed away last year, so give me back my fucking motorcycle.”

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat, the guilt that had begun to rise as Marinette explained what the bike meant to her. Everyone was beginning to whisper and take glances- ugly, judging glances- at Chloe.

No, no, _ no _. 

This couldn’t be happening to her. She was used to people talking about her- as in, compliments and praises and fear, not judging her, or bad-mouthing her.

She could feel her popularity fading and it was all because of the one girl she had just wanted a damn apology from.

“I took it.” Sabrina stepped forward, her head down and everyone turned towards her.

“No, you didn’t.” Marinette returned, her face scrunching up, as if ready to cry. Chloe felt the guilt coming back, biting twice as hard and bit her lip to keep from saying anything.

“I didn’t.” Sabrina ducked down just as quickly and her eyes were pleading for Chloe to just come forward and admit what she did already.

“Shut _ up _, Sabrina. You just made everything worse.” Chloe hissed at her, baring her teeth and Marinette’s voice made her turn around.

“Chloe, I want my motorcycle back.” Marinette hopped down from the table and shoved her hands in her pockets, walking away before Chloe could say anything.

Chloe’s cheeks were burning with embarrassment and she buried her face in her hands. It was one, harmless lesson that was meant to teach the brat her place. It shouldn’t have caused that much damage, but it did. 

And now everyone was muttering awful things about her under their breaths. Not that they already didn’t, but these things were said loud enough so she could hear them on purpose. 

Chloe couldn’t take it and slammed her hands on the table, stood up and went after Marinette. She was not just going to walk away without an apology.

* * *

“Leave me alone. I don’t want to talk.” Marinette shoved Chloe off of her in the parking lot and Chloe continued to follow her.

“You can’t leave school. You’re going to get in trouble.”

“And you can’t steal people’s stuff. You could get in serious trouble.” Marinette snorted as she climbed the fence and Chloe held onto her leg. “I’m not a mean person, Chloe. You would know that if you actually got to know me instead of trying to torment me every day. I can’t deal with your bullshit, Chloe. You stole my bike and unless you’re going to give it back, I’m not interacting with you.”

“You think you’re some hotshot, huh, Dupain-Cheng? You also took my things!”

“Wow, can’t believe you got your head out of your ass long enough to learn my full name.” Marinette tried to shake her off, “I took them because you started it and they were things you could easily replace because you have money. I don’t. That motorcycle means everything to me.”

“You’re being irrational. I was just teaching you your place and-”

“Teaching me my place?” Marinette roared and Chloe could feel her shaking with rage, “Fuck. Off.”

Marinette yanked her foot away and scrambled up and over the fence. Chloe was also angry and tempted to climb over the fence and go after her. 

“You- God, Dupain-Cheng, you’re impossible! You owe me an apology!”

“And you owe me my motorcycle.” Marinette scoffed and picked up her pace, running away from school. running away from Chloe. All Chloe could do was watch her ditch the rest of the day and she felt it again, that guilt, but in its full intensity.

She had a hard time accepting defeat and she knew it was a huge flaw. 

It was what had gotten her in trouble when girls from other cheer squads had their teams win and had made remarks about how their school’s team sucked. 

It was what landed Chloe in hot water with the coach because she had busted those girls lips and left long scratches on their arms. They had also left quite a few marks on her, but Chloe had always been a fighter. It should have gotten Chloe suspended, but her daddy had bribed the school to keep her and it's what they did. 

That was after her mother had left and Chloe had severe anger issues that she took out on others. Her father had her go to session after sessions of therapy until she could control it.

Now, she could control it better, but there were some things that made her furious, but she wasn’t going to use her hands to solve her problem. She wasn’t going to break a nail over Marinette.

Her daddy could fix this problem.

* * *

“Chloe, I’m not going to pay the school to kick a poor girl out. Education is education and it wouldn’t look good because my next campaign is coming up.” Her father was no help, no matter how much Chloe had pleaded for him to kick Marinette Dupain-Cheng out.

“God, you’re no help!” Chloe shouted and her father’s face turned from understanding to harsh quickly.

“Young lady, it’s time you learned your place. Up until now, I’ve been enabling your behavior by continuously paying for you not to be expelled from school and it stops now. Instead, you have to spend time with that poor girl you’re hassling for a full day, or else all your credit cards are cancelled.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Chloe, dear, I love you very much, but it’s time you learned your place. You’re the mayor’s daughter and you need to act like it.”

“I am! I-”

“No, you haven’t. But this will teach you a lesson. All your credit cards are cancelled until you spend the day with that girl. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you said?”

Chloe turned around and stomped her feet all the way until she arrived in her bedroom. She had wanted to teach Marinette a lesson and she ended being the one with the lesson taught to her. 

* * *

It was Saturday, three days after the begging incident and Chloe found herself being dropped off in front of Marinette’s house. It was a sight for sore eyes. It was small and while the garden in front appeared to be tended to, the size made Chloe want to turn right back around.

“What’re you doing here?” Marinette was standing there in red pajamas, the opposite of what she usually wore at school. In school, she wore dark clothes, anything in the black and dark grey spectrum. But she was wearing red, of all colors.

“I have to spend the day with you remember? Your mother agreed to the arrangement because you’re a loner and need some friends. And I need to keep my credit cards.” Chloe reminded her and tapped her foot impatiently, “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“I don’t need friends. I already have some. There’s Adrien Agreste, Nino, Kim, and Alya. I have all the friends I need. I don’t need a brat like you.” Marinette spat at her, “ Where’s my bike?”

“You’re still on with that?” Chloe rolled her eyes and pointed behind her, “Your ride’s right there. Now are you going to invite me in? I can’t let people see me outside of a place like this. Also, you still owe me an “I’m sorry.”’ 

“I’m sorry you think you deserve an apology.” Marinette ran out to her motorcycle and held it. Was she crying?

“Chloe, you’re here! Would you like to come inside?” Marinette’s mother greeted her and motioned for her to come in and Chloe glanced back behind her, to see Marinette weeping on the floor.

“She just needs a minute. I’ll wait, Miss. Thank you.” Chloe answered absentmindedly, as she drew closer to Marinette, but still kept her distance.

“You’re a monster, Chloe.” Marinette whispered, loud enough for Chloe to hear and Chloe gasped. “You can’t just do things to people and expect there not to be any consequences. Go away! I don’t want you coming inside my house. Leave me alone and never contact me ever again. I don’t care about your credit cards or your fake friendship. You don’t _ deserve _my friendship.”

“Marinette!” Marinette’s mother called out her name and both whipped their heads towards her, “She gave you your motorcycle back. Both of you did some hurtful things to each other. You almost ran her over with your bike and she might have taken it, but it’s not damaged. In fact, it looks like she was kind enough to get it fixed up for you. You also took her things and-”

“No, Ms. Cheng. Marinette has a right to be mad at me. All I did was make her life miserable and I took her bike. Even if I didn’t damage it, I did damage the friendship we could have had. I know I did wrong and one right doesn’t outweigh all the bad I’ve done. So if she’s mad at me and wants me to go, it’s fine. I’ll live, and it’s okay if she doesn’t forgive me. I’m really sorry, Marinette. For everything.”

It was true that Chloe had gone out of her way to at least fix up all the scratches and replaced the old mirrors with new ones, but she knew she was still in the wrong. She had gone too far and taken something that (unknowingly at the time) meant something special to Marinette.

“Wow.” was all Marinette said and Chloe began to walk off to her house, before Marinette’s finger gripped her arm tightly, “You can stay.”

“Okay, good, because-”

“This doesn’t mean I forgive you, but it’s a start.” Marinette gave her a stern look and Chloe nodded, following Marinette into her house.

It was still very bizarre for Chloe to see Marinette in red and her hair in pigtails.

* * *

They were sitting, sipping tea that Marinette’s mother had made at Chloe’s request, with a touch of honey.

“Is that your dad? You two look very happy in that photo.” Chloe put down her cup on the coffee table and Marinette choked on her tea.

“It is. He just isn’t in the picture anymore. He passed away when I was thirteen, five years ago.”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I-”

“It’s not the kind of stuff you share with people you don’t know. I’m very private and only Adrien, Nino and Alya know. They’re angels to me and I am very blessed to have them.” Marinette placed her cup down as well, and Chloe waited.

“Well, if you’re comfortable sharing, I’m here to listen.” Chloe placed her hand over Marinette’s and gripped it tightly. Marinette shuddered once and then began to talk.

“The police said it was a freak accident that killed him. It _ wasn’t _. Papa had pushed me into a nearby alley and told me to hide, someone was following us. He gave me these ladybug earrings that were his and told me they’d keep me safe.”

“Oh no.” Chloe breathed, placing a hand to her mouth and she watched Marinette squint slightly, as if trying to hold back her tears.

“The police never looked into it, said it was an accident. It was some dude in a purple butterfly suit that killed him. I did as my papa had asked and stayed quiet, even when I was crying. Papa had told me he would kill me, too. After the police came, I was still hiding and I called for Maman to pick me up after the ambulance and police were gone.”

“Marinette, I’m so sorry.”

“Maman made me explain everything and we cried together. We demanded justice, but were given none. We were ignored and Papa’s file was closed. Maman and I went to therapy and it has helped immensely, but I still think of my Papa every waking moment.”

Chloe didn’t have any words. What words could she say? The only thing she could think of was to embrace Marinette, and that’s exactly what she did. Marinette leaned into her hug and Chloe stroked her hair back. “We’ll get justice for your Papa. I’ll ask my daddy to look into the case again. We’ll figure it out. I pinky promise.”

Marinette didn’t answer her and Chloe took in her silence, feeling awful for every time she made Marinette’s life harder than it already was. She really was an awful person. 

“You should probably leave before the sun sets. I have things to do, and I imagine you do, too.”

“I’m really sorry I was so awful to you. I was trying to get your attention. It wasn’t even about the apology anymore. I think, somewhere along the way, I began to fall for you. And I really went about it the wrong way. I’m sorry about your father, too.” Chloe was still holding onto her, “I’ll do what I can to pull some strings so we can get the case reopened and looked into again.”

“Thank you.” Marinette paused and inhaled, “To be honest, it was kind of fun and you weren’t _ that _awful. I could tell you liked me, but I also didn’t say anything because you’re dating Jackson. It was kind of like a game to me, distracting me, returning the favors and it had its perks to have your eyes and attention on me at all times.”

“You sometimes bested me, but I always came out on top.” Chloe ruffled her hair and Marinette pushed her away, “God, I don’t even like Jackson. I don’t like my friends and I don’t like the suffocating role I have to take. Mayor’s daughter and head cheerleader. I wish I could just stop. At least, for a week. It’d be nice.”

“Your private life is always blown up. When your mother left, I remember the numerous newspapers and reporters that bombarded your dad with questions, like if the reason she left was because he wasn’t good enough in bed or if she had a lover.” 

“Then, I remember you on the news, a fearful eleven-year-old girl who didn’t know what was going on or how to deal with it. And then, I actually met you and thought you were kind of a bitch. But life shapes you that way. But it’s also up to you to make yourself better, be better and do better.”

“I’m trying. I have all these moments that add up and I feel ugly about it all. I’m not all that bad, but the bad outweighs the good. And I don’t know how you managed to become friends with Adrien, but he’s a good one.” 

“He’s mostly busy with modeling, but he’s the one who advised me, when my mom left, to try and not let the anger take hold. I’m not that angry anymore, but it’s fine. Daddy brought a therapist to the house every other day until I could control that anger.”

“I’m proud of you, even if I wasn’t there at the time.” Marientte rubbed small circles onto her back and Chloe rested her head on Marinette’s shoulder.

“I’m proud of me, too.” 

Marinette shoved her off of the couch and Chloe rubbed her back, “Dupain-Cheng!”

“Stop being so self-centered, Chloe.” Marinette snickered and Chloe ended up standing up and attacking Marinette with tickles. “Chl- I can’t breathe! Aha!”

“God, you’re so ticklish.” Chloe said once she stopped tickling Marinette, “I really should get going. Jean is waiting for me outside. Would you like to-”

“I’m fine.” Marinette waved her off and this time, she was the one that embraced Chloe, “We’re fine. We can be friends, if you’d like. Even if you already have plenty, we can start there.”

“I’d...enjoy that.” Chloe answered and awkwardly patted her on the back, “Friends.”

Marinette’s earrings were glowing a bit, but Chloe thought it was just her being tired from the day. She must be seeing things.

* * *

Throughout the next few weeks, there was a huge shift between Marinette and Chloe. Chloe found herself hanging around Marinette more and more, even outside of school. After Chloe had explained to her that her dad had promised to look into it, but to not hold their breaths, Marinette began to become more open towards Chloe.

Her cheer friends would ask her to come, but Chloe would blow them off to hang out with Marinette and her friends. Marinette seemed looser with other people that weren’t from their school and the black clothes she wore no longer seemed to suit her.

_ Red. _

That's the color that flashes in Chloe’s mind when she thinks of Marinette. There’s something powerful, yet delicate, in those thoughts. 

Jackson was blowing up her phone every time she blew him off, and that night, Marinette had offered to take her for a ride, after Chloe had split from Jackson. 

Chloe wasn’t upset about it because she had called it off, but she knew that once Monday morning came around, the gossip and drama that ensued would be overwhelming.

“Don’t you have work?”

Marinette was very secretive about her job, and would usually tell Chloe she was busy every time she tried to plan something during the night, but that night, Marinette seemed very eager to show her something.

“What? Is that an excuse for you not to ride my motorcycle with me?” Marinette simpered and cocked her head to the side, jutting out her bottom lip teasingly, “Are you afraid, Chloe?”

“I have stood on top of pyramids with girls who can’t hold balance to save their life. I have flipped backwards and trusted those same girls to catch me.” Chloe stepped forward, so close their lips almost touched, “So no, I’m not afraid, Dupain-Cheng.”

“Good. Put on the helmet. Safety first.” Marinette tossed her a spare helmet and Chloe barely caught it. Marinette jumped onto her bike and held her hand out for Chloe. “You coming Queen Bee?”

Chloe stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do and she was glad for the helmet, as it was covering her blush and after a few moments of hesitation, she eagerly took Marinette’s hand. “If I die with you on this thing, I’m suing you.”

“You can’t sue people when they’re dead, Chlo.” Marinette chortled as Chloe wrapped her arms around Marinette’s waist. “You can live in the moment while you’re still in it, though. We’re alive tonight, Chloe.”

Chloe was holding onto Marinette tightly, too scared to open her eyes as they rode throughout the city. “I can’t open my eyes.”

“If you can steal my bike, you can open your eyes.” Marinette wasn’t being harsh in her words. She sounded soft and encouraging, and Chloe finally opened her eyes to see the world around her bursting with life as they passed them by. The city was bright and blooming, thriving and Chloe sucked in a sharp breath.

“Woah.”

“This is our city tonight. We can do and be whoever we want to be.” Marinette shouted and Chloe felt it, that freeing feeling and wrapped her arms around Marinette a bit tighter. It wasn’t out of fear.

It was out of affection. Out of affection that ran deeper than their friendship.

* * *

They had stopped outside a bakery. It was closed (permanently), so they couldn’t get anything and they were in a part of the city that seemed dead and only the ghosts remained. Signs with lights that were only half-lit and broken windows to shops that were no longer in business was what was left of it.

“I love this part of the city. It has so many stories to tell.” Marinette murmured as they took a stroll together. “Too bad no one’s ever going to uncover those stories.”

“We can. We can take a peek around and explore everything.”

“I don’t think you’d like that. There’s a lot of graffiti that talks shit about your dad and you. I’ve already taken a look around.” Marinette gave her a worried glance and Chloe shook her head.

“So what would you like to do instead?”

“Well, it looks like it’s about to rain, so we should probably head back. And I should drop you off before I get in trouble with your dad. If I bring you back-”

“I knew that tracker would come in handy.” A voice boomed from across the street and Chloe gripped Marinette’s arm.

“Who are-”

Marinette’s voice got stuck in her throat and Chloe took a step forward, “Show yourself.”

And the person did, under the cloudy, gray night sky that had started to pour.

It felt like blocks of ice were sliding down her spine and Marinette grew tense next to her.

* * *

Marinette forgot how to breathe. She had spent so many nights for years looking for him, trying to lure him out and he had finally taken the bait. 

She wasn’t thinking straight. For a minute, she forgot Chloe was there and she felt the anger course through her. 

“Tikki, spots on!” 

A bright, pink and white light consumed her and transformed her, into the spotted red hero, Ladybug.

“Marinette?”

* * *

“He killed my father. It’s time to end this.” Marinette gritted her teeth and Chloe tried to hold her back, but the man was already running towards them. “Stay back, Chloe.”

“Hey, since when have you been giving orders? You’re not doing this alone, Dupain-Cheng!” 

“I can do this on my own, Chloe! You’re going to get hurt!”

“You can’t take him on your own!”

“Don’t argue with me and listen to me, Chloe!”

“No! You need to listen. It’s no longer you, it’s us now! You have me now and you’re not- Watch out!”

Chloe pushed Marinette back and accidentally got cut with the tip of the staff, while Marinette hit her head against the wall. It wasn’t that hard, but it was enough to make Marinette slump down against it and close her eyes, as Chloe jumped in between the both of them, preventing him from taking any more steps towards Marinette.

Chloe stood face to face with the man, his eyes gleaming with the threat of harm as the rain came beating down on them like drums.

“Move and no harm will come to you. However, if you choose not to hand over the ladybug to me, you will die along with her.” 

* * *

“Don’t fuck with her.” Chloe growled and grabbed a crowbar near her from the ground, “You’re going to have to get through me.”

“She has the last thing I need to complete my wish. Her earrings.”

“Her father gave them to her, you asshole. You killed her father.” Chloe stood in front of Marinette, arms out, ready to fight. “You’re not going to kill her, too.”

“Well, looks like I’ll end you, and then your friend.” He chuckled and lunged at Chloe with the end of his staff. It was sharp and Chloe barely managed to move away and grab his outstretched arm, flipping him over instantly, away from Marinette. 

She was turning and she was on the floor the next minute. He had managed to grab her foot and the rain made it easier to fall, the floor wet and the rain blurring their vision. 

She turned to see him raise his staff, ready to strike a fatal blow, but she slipped away and the end of his staff was still intact. She was shivering, but she pushed through it.

She tried her best to get to Marinette and her leg was bleeding from the cut she got when she fell.

She still had her crowbar and Marinette was calling out for Chloe’s name. Chloe made her way back to her, and she could see that the man in the purple butterfly suit was quickly making her way to them.

“I’m fine now. I just needed a few minutes to recover.”

“He almost cut you!” Chloe screamed, clearly panicking and Marinette cupped her cheeks.

“Let’s kick ass. Let’s do what we do best. We always worked good as one, but we worked better together.” Marinette nodded and Chloe helped her up.

“I still can’t believe that those earrings had superpowers.”

“It’s not the kind of thing you tell your friend you have feelings for. She might think you’re crazy.”

“Enough chit chat, lovebirds.” The man aimed again and this time, Marinette and Chloe were ready.

Marinette sprung from the side of the buildings, distracting him, while Chloe managed to hit him hard on the hands with the crowbar, forcing him to drop his staff. Marinette threw her yo-yo at him, wrapping him and Chloe kicked his feet and hopped back up, tripping him.

Chloe took his staff and Marinette yelled above the pouring rain, to find something that looked like a pin and she found it, ripping it off from him. Chloe found some spare rope in a dumpster and used it to help Marinette tie him up while they waited for the police.

It was Gabriel Agreste, Adrien’s father, and Marinette collapsed into Chloe’s arms, transforming back to her civilian self, while they waited for the police to arrive.

“Shhh, it’s going to be okay.” Chloe promised, stroking Marinette’s wet hair back from her face and caressing it, “You’re finally going to get justice for your father.”

“It’s over. It’s finally over.” Marinette was clutching her chest and Chloe leaned in, Marinette nodding once and they kissed as if there was no tomorrow. The rain, mixed with Marinette’s tears, made for a very salty kiss, but she felt Marinette’s pain slowly fade and Chloe continued to hold her.

Marinette’s torment was finally over and she could live in peace now. 

“I love you.” Marinette whispered in between the kiss, “Thank you for sticking with me and fighting by my side.”

“I wasn’t going to let you fight on your own, when you had me.” Chloe smiled, and Marinette buried her face in Chloe’s neck, her fingers digging gently into her sides, “I love you, too.”

It was a long overdue “I love you” for the both of them, but it was worth it and under the rain, Marinette began to laugh, a sense of serenity overcoming her.

And Chloe joined her, as Marinette spun her around, careful not to drop her, pressing their foreheads against each other.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot where I read it but I kind of wanted to do a fic based on a concept by Thomas Astrid for Ladybug (?) (Mini Menace) where Marinette took up being Ladybug after her father (I think it was) died and this was the result. Badass Babes who kick ass together. I wish I could have made this longer, but I've been exhausted lately and I don't know why. So I hope this is enough and sorry it took me so long!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @vipernette!


End file.
